Maths Project
by Pythacarushobbit
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP.High school AU for Icarus and Pythagoras. They get put together as partners for a maths project. M for chapter 2, things don't get past kisses in chapter one. Typed on an iPhone so full of typos sorry. Please please review any feedback is welcome and I'll upload the next part asap :) IcarusXPythagoras pythacarus icarus/Pythagoras PythagorasXIcarus Pythagoras/Icarus
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly through the classroom window as Icarus stared out of the maths classroom day dreaming vaguely about his long time crush. This person was at the front of the class answering all the questions perfectly, practically putting the teacher to shame. Although they had barely spoken Icarus had had an enormous crush on Pythagoras for almost 2 years but had always believed Pythagoras would not feel the same. How could anyone not love Pythagoras he was clever,sensitive, kind and not to mention gorgeous.

Icarus was snapped out of his daze by the words "group project". Icarus cringed at the thought of this, he hated maths and he had no friends in his class so group work was the worst thing that he could think of. No body ever wanted to work with him because he was bad at maths and labelled as a dreamer but more importantly a procrastinator (both of which were true).

"I shall be assigning partners" the teacher said. She pulled a long list out from her folder and began to read through.

"Pythagoras and Icarus". Icarus looked up, perhaps this group project wouldn't be as bad as he anticipated.

" The aim of this project will be to explore a mathematical theory of your choice and you will have to present your findings to the class by Tuesdays lesson lesson". Icarus sighed, it could have been worse.

The bell rang releasing them all from the stuffy classroom. Icarus waited by the door so he could catch Pythagoras before he left to discuss their project.

"Hi" Pythagoras said cheerfully

"Hi" icarus replied blushing profusely. He looked at the ground hoping Pythagoras wouldn't notice his burning cheeks.

"So, I was thing, for the project, we should meet up after school so we can get a plan together" Pythagoras stated.

"Sounds good to me" icarus responded, overly excited for an excuse to spend more time with Pythagoras.

"Awesome, there's a small cafe near school where we could plan" Pythagoras said "we could meet at the end of school and go there."

"That sounds great" icarus said beaming, "my last lesson is art so should we meet by the lockers?'

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

Icarus could barely contain his excitement. His next few lesson passed by in a blur as all he could focus on was the idea of meeting up with Pythagoras . He was out of his seat and rushing towards the lockers before the bell had even finished ringing. Icarus saw Pythagoras leaning against the lockers at the end of the corridor, the sun catching his golden hair perfectly. Icarus stopped for a minute simple to admire the back of such a stunning human being. He nervously sidled up to Pythagoras and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Ready to go? " icarus asked.

"Of course" Pythagoras replied as he pulled the door open for icarus.

They wandered along the streets in a direction icarus did not normally walk as he lived in a different direction. They walked past some very smart houses and a large park. As they walked they chatted about all sorts. Icarus learnt that Pythagoras lived in the smarter area of town with his mother and brother, his father having left when he was younger. He wanted to go to an American university to study maths or physics and he absolutely adored space. Icarus made a mental note that if anything came of of this project to take Pythagoras stargazing. They reached a small cafe with a slightly shabby exterior but a cosy feel. Pythagoras was greeted warmly by the waitress at the till making icarus prickle slightly. They sat down at a table near the back, ordered some coffe and pulled out laptops and text books.

They worked together well discussing different ideas and ways of presenting happily. They settled on doing Pythagoras's theorem for obvious reasons and because as it turned out Pythagoras was completely fascinated by triangles. The evening wore on and they had been working on the project for several hours when Pythagoras reached across the table. Icarus held his breath as Pythagoras hand brushed his cheek.

"You had some foam in your face" Pythagoras said, a slight red tinge appearing on his cheeks. They packed up their work and began to head home. They were both going the same way for a while and icarus relished the extra time with Pythagoras.

"That waitress was very friendly with you" icarus teased "do you go there a lot ?"

"Yes actually" Pythagoras replied "I find it's a relaxing place to revise. The waitresses are nice there though but she isn't really my type."

Icarus laughed " so what is your type then" he said heart in his mouth.

"Well...um...I tend to swing more towards waiters" Pythagoras said nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt to try and hide his shaking hand. Icarus brain cut out, he had hoped and guessed that Pythagoras wasn't exactly straight but he had always assumed he was asexual, it hadn't stopped his dreaming but he had never thought there was a chance his dreams could become a reality. Pythagoras took his silence as a bad sign and tried to speed up his walking and rush home but Icarus caught his arm.

"Well" icarus said "what about people other than waiters, what about students" he added looking towards the ground.

"Um... Well there is one person" Pythagoras replied, heart beating ten times fathers than normal, overly aware of the hand on his arm " but I didn't think that they would reciprocate my feelings".

Icarus dropped his arm and recoiled slightly.

"Oh" he said, clearly disappointed, not knowing who Pythagoras could mean. "May I ask who?"

" you may" Pythagoras said grinning "I think you know them quite well"

Icarus then realised what Pythagoras was trying to imply. He turned to face Pythagoras and looked into his eyes. He noticed that Pythagoras was not looking back at his eyes but was focusing on his lips. Pythagoras picked up icarus hands.

"You know them very well in fact."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Pythagoras pulled icarus closer wrapping his arms around icarus waist whilst icarus wove his hands into Pythagoras's hair. Pythagoras slipped his tongue into icarus' mouth asking for entry and icarus granted it. Their mouths moulded together as if by design. They stayed kissing on the pavement for what seemed like an enter it's. Eventually they pulled apart.

"That was amazing, but I should be getting home" Pythagoras said sadly.

"Yes" icarus agreed "that was amazing, do you want to meet up after school tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" Pythagoras answered a smile breaking across his face.

"Well my parents are going away tomorrow, for the weekend. so you could come over and we could do a bit more of the project and then watch a film or something I don't know" Icarus trailed off.

"That's would be lovely" Pythagoras replied accentuating his answer by giving Icarus a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in maths tomorrow".

The parted ways each heading towards their houses. Icarus practically skipped all the way back to his house. He coulnt believe his luck. Not only did he have a date tomorrow but he had a date with. The most amazing, incredible person he had ever met and Pythagoras had kissed him. For once in his life Icarus couldn't wait for his next maths lesson.


	2. Connection

Icarus and Pythagoras had spent as much of the day as possible together; Pythagoras had waited for icarus at lunch, he had walked to physics via the art classrooms just to say hello to icarus and now he had moved to the back of the maths classroom to sit with icarus. In the maths lessons they were given time to work on their projects together so that they would have less to do over the weekend. Icarus and Pythagoras rushed through it so that they would have more time to themselves later. The bell rang freeing them from school. Icarus' phone beep alerting him to the fact his parents flight was delayed so they wouldn't have the house to themselves.

"Don't worry" Pythagoras said reading the text over his shoulder, "only my brother is at home and he should be going to stay with his girlfriend anyway"

"I didn't know you had a brother" icarus remarked as they left school and headed towards Pythagoras house.

Pythagoras' house was stunning, three stories high, predominantly white and surrounded by lush, green gardens.

"Wow" icarus said staring up in awe. The designs on some of the walls were truly beautiful making icarus feel slightly ashamed of his own artwork. Pythagoras lead him inside and offered a quick tour showing Pythagoras the stunning dining room, sitting room and large library. He finished the tour in his part of the house which contained a small games room (which Pythagoras shared with his brother), a bathroom and his bedroom. They went into the games room and debated what to do. After a few round of Mario kart they decided to watch a film. When they started watching they were sat at either end of the sofa but as the film progressed icarus migrated closer and closer to Pythagoras. When he was close enough Pythagoras stretched his arm out so they were curled up together with his arm draped over icarus' shoulder. Icarus could barely focus on the film at all given there new proximity all he could think about was the heat radiating from Pythagoras. He had only properly met this man yesterday but he already felt like they were soul mates. They had a strong connection, a bond that icarus desperately hoped they could consummate later tonight?

Icarus slowly moved his hand to rest on Pythagoras' thigh. Pythagoras only moved slightly trying not to react to much. Icarus could feel Pythagoras' muscles tense slightly as he moved his hand along Pythagoras thigh. Icarus' trousers were quickly becoming far to tight as he grew harder. He moved his hand higher up until it was only millimetres away from his crotch. Pythagoras grabbed icarus hand before he could go any further and kissed icarus forcefully. Just like before their mouths fitted perfectly. This kiss was stronger than before, more passionate and more needy. Pythagoras pulled away gasping for breath, his eyes wide with excitement and nerves.

"I really like you" Pythagoras said nervously, " and I know we just met but I feel like there is something between us".

"I feel the same" icarus replied holding picking up Pythagoras's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Ever since I first saw you I've wanted to get to know you, be friends, and well... something more".

While he spoke Pythagoras was also growing hard. Hearing such a beautiful person admit these things to him was having a powerful affect on his body. Icarus leaned in close to Pythagoras' ear and whispered seductively "now would you like some help with your little problem?" He motioned towards the obvious tent in Pythagoras trousers. Icarus tentatively pressed his hand against it, eliciting a gasp from Pythagoras. Icarus pressed their lips together, hand still massaging Pythagoras' crotch whilst Pythagoras tangled his hands in icarus unruly hair.

"Bedroom now" Pythagoras ordered breaking their kiss.

The couple moved themselves into Pythagoras bedroom. Icarus closed the door forcefully behind him and pushed Pythagoras aggressively onto the large bed. He climbed on top of the trembling mathematician and straddled his hips.

" you are truly beautiful" icarus said gazing down at Pythagoras.

" as are you" Pythagoras said, looking up lovingly, "although I must confess, I have never been intimate with someone before"

"Don't worry" icarus said leaning down to kiss Pythagoras neck, "I'll be gentle with you"

Icarus carefully undressed himself and the beautiful man before him until they were both in their underwear. They kissed each other passionately, relishing in the skin on skin contact. Pythagoras' nails scrapped across icarus' back as icarus began to lick and suck the side of his neck. His hands moved down Pythagoras sides, closer and closer to the edge of his underwear. Slowly icarus pulled at the waistband and slipped his hand inside. Pythagoras moaned loudly at the contact. He had never felt something so incredible. He thrust his hip up,pushing them close to icarus' causing them both to moan again. Pythagoras could tell that icarus was fairly practised at this, he moved his hand and flicked his wrist expertly.

" stop" Pythagoras said gasping "I will not last much longer if you continue like that"

Icarus smirked " well then, I think it's time to move on"

Icarus got up and searched in the side pocket of his backpack until he found his lube.

"Your were prepared for this" Pythagoras said teasingly

"Well I had high hopes for this evening" icarus replied grinning.

He prepared icarus slowly, wanting their first time together and Pythagoras' first time ever to be as painless as possible. Icarus coated his fingers in lube and pushed one into Pythagoras resulting in a groan. Ha added another finger and curled them around making Pythagoras writhe beneath him.

"Please" Pythagoras begged "I'm ready, I can take you"

"Of course my love" icarus replied leaning forward to kiss Pythagoras' forehead.

Icarus applied a generous amount of lube to his cock. He spread Pythagoras legs and settled between them. Carefully he lined himself up and pushed In slowly. Pythagoras cried out as the blunt heat of icarus began to penetrate him.

"Relax it will hurts less" icarus said leaning over Pythagoras and placing a hand for support next to icarus' head. He pushed in slowly and carefully waiting each time for Pythagoras to adjust. So he was all the way in. They stayed as they were for a while, breathing in sync enjoying the amazing sensation of being so close and connected. Icarus slowly began to move, pulling out almost all the way back and gradually pushing in again.

"Icarus, please this pace is torture" Pythagoras said. Icarus pulled back further and thrust into Pythagoras hard and fast. He set up a quick pace thrusting deep into Pythagoras each time. Pythagoras brought his legs up and wrapped them around icarus' waist bringing them even closer than before. With his next thrust Pythagoras moaned even louder than before, icarus angled himself so he would hit the spot that caused such a beautiful reaction every time. Icarus slowly reached down and stroked Pythagorus' rock hard cock. The overstimulation combined with his inexperience was to much for Pythagoras and he came over icarus hand, clenching around icarus' cock. Icarus managed to gyrate his hips a few more times before he too was overwhelmed and came deep inside Pythagoras. Icarus pulled out and collapsed next to Pythagoras. He looked over at the beautiful man next to him.

"That was incredible" icarus said, staring deeply into Pythagoras eyes.

"Your telling me" Pythagoras replied "you were incredible". Pythagoras got up to get some towels from the bathroom and cleaned icarus up, then they pulled the duvet covers over themselves and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Icarus woke up the next morning still held tightly in Pythagoras arms. He gentle nudged Pythagoras to wake him.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he watched a slightly dazed Pythagoras wake up next to him.

" good morning, I hope you slept ok like this" Pythagoras replied slightly releasing his vice like grip around icarus.

"You know" icarus said leaning up on one elbow, "I don't think I've ever slept better"

Pythagoras smiled, " are you hungry?" He asked.

The climbed out of Pythagoras' large bed and Pythagoras tossed icarus some pyjama bottom and pulled his own pyjamas on.

"What no top for me" icarus laughed slightly confused.

"I prefer you like that" Pythagoras said staring at icarus' toned chest blushing deeply.

They wandered down the stairs into the kitchen. Pythagoras busied himself preparing some toast and icarus decided to tackle the rather expensive looking coffee machine. He felt Pythagoras' arms wrap around his waist and leant back into a warm hug.

"Well it looks like you had fun last night little brother" a deep voice said making both if them jump. Pythagoras whipped his arms away from icarus and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his blush earlier was Nothing compared to the beetroot shade he had turned now.

"I thought you were at medusas, Hercules" Pythagoras stammered.

"I was for a bit but the. I came home late last night, good thing I didn't come any earlier" Hercules remarked looking a half naked icarus up and down, clearly not ignorant as to what Pythagoras had been doing last night.

"good choice though" he whispered in Pythagoras ear as he passed them to go upstairs. Pythagoras looked into icarus eyes and pulled him close for a deep kiss. Icarus' phone buzzed on the kitchen table. He checked it to see he had 14 messages from both his parents asking. Where he was.

"Whoops" icarus said.


End file.
